


Loud

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu just loved Ryouta's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: having sex at on basketball court after practicing. Kise confesses. Is that okay?

“I love you,” Kise whimpered, his arms tangled on Kasamatsu’s back, his hands grabbing his skin and scratching as Kasamatsu thrusted inside him. It wasn’t as if Kasamatsu didn’t know that – he obviously knew. But it was the first time Kise said it out loud. Kasamatsu realized he hadn’t, either. Everything just happened naturally, they were hanging out and kissed in an impulse. After that, they started going out, and more kisses came, and slowly something more, too, as their kisses started to last more and more, as Kise would almost jump on him, his tongue exploring him with a hunger he could also see in the taller boy’s eyes as he sensually explored his body, hands sliding on Kasamatsu’s chest, until reaching his waist and pressing him even harder against his body, and soon they would be pressing their crotches together, panting and rubbing against each other desperately, craving for each other, in the middle of the court, no less, after they took a break from their extra practice together.

It wasn’t like he needed that confession to know it. They just knew, they could read each other.

But his heart started pumping faster against his chest, and even more color flushed to his cheeks, as he smiled tenderly and noticed that well, maybe he didn’t need it, but he wanted to hear.

 _I will definitely make him say that again_.

If the pleasure was going to make Kise say it, he would give him pleasure. He would thrust and grab and scream and lick and suck, until Ryouta was completely lost in his feelings for him. He wanted to hear it.

“Say it again,” he whispered to himself, and Kise didn’t answer, just moaning loudly as he thrusted once more. “Say it again,” it went louder this time, but Kise didn’t have the time to answer, not when Kasamatsu increased the speed, going all out just to thrust back in with full force, hitting deep, deep inside him and abusing his prostrate, as he started sucking and biting furiously Kise’s neck and ear, hunger exposed in his eyes. He could just swallow at the complete dominance Kasamatsu had over him, something he did not expect at all. And, when Kasamatsu _squeezed_ his balls, he let out a cry.

Kasamatsu liked it, but clearly wasn’t satisfied. If anything, it just made him more desperate, his speed increasing once again, and he bite hard on Kise’s neck, earning a loud whimper born from all the pleasure and pain, and the pleasure that came from the pain, as he scratched harder on Kasamatsu’s back, hips moving forward to meet with his powerful thrusts, and he was crying and moaning and _begging_ , and Kasamatsu loved every sound.

“More… More… Please, Kasamatsu, please, don’t make me wait anymore, please, please, _Yukio_ ”

“I love your cries,” Kasamatsu whispered in his ear, sucking on his earlobe, “I love your voice.”

If Kise’s moan of pleasure was any indication, he liked Kasamatsu’s voice too, when it was husky and filled with that deep desire to give him pleasure, send him over the edge and let him break apart in his arms. It was the most arousing thing Kise had ever heard. And it was good, very good for Kasamatsu to know that.

“I want to see you come,” he whispered, and a shiver went down Kise’s spine, a long moan leaving his lips. “I want to see your face when you’re all full of me. Come for me, Ryouta,” his voice was sensual and slow, sliding in Kise’s body and going straight, painfully, to his dick. But then it gained a harsh sound, as the order came out, “come for me!”

Kise screamed. He could no longer form any proper sentence, as tears started forming in his eyes and his face flushed red. Even his cries weren’t coming out anymore, suppressed by paints and other cries that soon followed. Kise was a huge mess, and Yukio was enjoying every bit of it, every scream, every scratch that painfully cut through his back. 

“Yukio, Yukio, Yukio… Ah! Har… Ughh… More… Ah… Ah… Please, just a little more, I’m so close, please, please,” Kasamatsu’s hand went to Kise’s cock, stroking it as fast as he was thrusting inside. It was all he needed. With Yukio’s name ready on his lips, Ryouta came, his eyes clenched shut and his mouth open wide, letting out one last, big, arousing cry that was all Yukio needed to go over the edge too, feeling his release come hard inside him as his ass twisted and clenched around his dick, unable to take the pressure anymore.

“Ah… Yukio…” there were still tears on his eyes, as he hugged him properly, keeping him in place just when he was trying to get out of Kise’s body. His voice was calm, and a smile showed on his lips, “I love you…”

And even though there were so many other sounds Kasamatsu loved to hear from Kise, his whimpers and needy cries of pleasure, the screams of his name, this calm, honest, almost shy voice full of love and tenderness was definitely his favorite.

“I love you too,” he whispered, hugging him back.

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFFY SEX I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS CAME OUT AS. Usually I like Kise to be the top, but sometimes I think he gets really affectionate during sex and well, that was the prompt after all, so I decided he'd be the bottom.  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
